The present invention relates to ladders.
In the past, ladders of various kinds have been known. Such ladders have a plurality of rungs secured at a fixed position in a pair of side supports. Although useful in climbing to a higher elevation, such ladders pose a danger during climbing of the rungs. In addition, these ladders require energy of the user in repeatedly climbing up and down on the ladder, and also only permit fixed elevations on the ladder.